Harikein
by yamimura
Summary: The edited version! YaoiShonen-ai. After the rescue of Sasuke from the sound ninjas, Naruto and team seven settled back to the usual routine of missions and training. But what happens if Naruto started to see things no body else can? And Sasuke was the on


Title: Harikein  
  
Author: Yaminoryuu  
  
Pairing: SasuNaru...and more to come  
  
Rating: PG-13...for now will go up eventually  
  
Disclaimer: Never mine and never gonna be! NO profit is being made from this, so don't worry your ass off for it. Own by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people with the copyrights.  
  
Warning: Spoilers to some degrees of the mangas but mostly of the anime. Shota as I am proud to be and this fanfic will be. This will contain Shounen Ai/Yaoi, which involve male/male relationship and sexual scene, in the later chapters anyway. IT DOES SAY WARNING, DOESN'T IT?  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic...well, it's the first one I think of writing seriously and post it for you guys to read anyway. I have to say sorry for those people who haven't read the manga to where I have and those people who are the fan of anime. Some of the details I might not get or get wrong, I'll have to apologize for that. And as some people might already know that the manga and the anime have some parts and episodes that are different from each other or additional ones. I based my story singularly on the manga so it's the opportunity to apologize, again, to you fans who only watch the anime. By the way, for people who don't know Japanese or know it like a three year old, please feel free to ask me about them coz I'll be using them quite a lot.  
  
Summary: After the rescue of Sasuke from the sound ninjas, Naruto and team seven settled back to the usual routine of missions and training. But what happens if Naruto started to see things no body else can? And Sasuke was the only one who knew the truth! And why is Sakura always in the shadow!?  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
"Oi! Dobe."  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Sasuke?" the kitsune sneered down from the high branches of the sakura tree. His right leg daggling from the branch where he was currently sitting on while another was pulled close to his chin with his hands joined on top of it. Naruto turned down his face to look at the black haired young man under the tree, "just get the hell out of here. I don't want to hear it."  
  
His eyes blazing crimson with the Sharingan, Sasuke ignored the boy's words and jumped up to where he sat. Naruto stilled his breath but refused to be corner by his former rival and let it out slowly then looked up into the younger boy's eyes. Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to make Naruto to look at him when the boy startled him with those burning bright-blue eyes. Recomposed himself quickly, Sasuke opened his mouth and in a steady voice, "hey, dobe....." he paused.....  
  
It was only six months ago at the beginning of winter when it happened.....  
  
"Kakashi-sensei," whined the blond hair boy, "you're late again!" His whining raised in volume with every words of the sentence. The air was chilling like it could snow at any moment but the sky was too clear to snow. The youngsters had to keep moving about to prevent the cold from seeping into their warm clothes. Naruto leapt from the top of a tree he had been practicing his chakra control to the ground, "Its already afternoon!" He kept yelling.  
  
"Aa, gomen nei, Naruto..." the grey hair Jounin glanced toward Sakura and Sasuke then added, "...and everyone. I had a meeting with the Fifth this morning but now it's done and I'm here. Let's start today's mission, shall we?" Kakashi excused himself from the inevitable explanation about the issue with the Hokage and pushed Naruto into the dim forest ahead of them.  
  
"Sensei! Stop pushing me!" Naruto shouted playfully and dodge out of his sensei's grips to walk ahead of the group.  
  
Behind them, Sasuke's gaze was fixed on their instructor. 'He's being too friendly with Naruto today. I wonder what's going on in the pervert's head. And what's with the meeting he had with the Hokage?' His gaze shifted to the blond shinobi in front on their little group, 'He shouldn't be walking too ahead of us like that. Really, what is that dobe's thinking? He could be attack again....Hm?...Wha...?' Sasuke froze his train of thought for a split second and shook his black banks from his face in attempt to evade his previous thought, 'Kuso! What the hell was that all about?' He continued to berate himself until an annoyingly familiar voice yelled into his ears. The saffron clad ninja was just bouncing off away from him. He snapped up his face to glare at his teammate for disturbing him when he noticed that they had reached some sort of an animal's den. He could not quite place the smell that came out along with shifts of wind from the mouth of the den. His worries about the certain blond were forgotten in an instant.  
  
"All right, I was called to the Hokage this morning to discuss of this issue. At first, we did not see it as a pressing concern but now it seems to be clear that a potentially dangerous being is living in this cave. We suspect that it has been here for quit sometime. The leading reason for us to believe that this creature, whatever it is, is too dangerous to be left alone is that aura or smell if you'll term it that way. Even the Fifth herself can not identify what kind of chakra this creature has. Which is one more reason you need to be more careful tha...," Kakashi was cut short in his explanation by Sakura's terrified inquiry.  
  
"Wait! Kakashi sensei, don't tell me we have to investigate this thing!" She was already horrified by the dangerous atmosphere she had just picked up from the air and to think, she would have to actually go close to such a creature...she does not even want to think about it.  
  
Kakashi faced Sakura and grinned down at her through his mask, "As I was saying, you three will have to be more careful than usual with this case. This will be your second 'A' mission. You are to investigate the creature and possibly capture it. Kill the creature is necessary. You will have some time to complete this mission but I expect you to take no more than two to three weeks to gather all the information you need and carry out the assignment. Well then, I'll leave you guys to work among yourselves from now." With a small smile to his team, Kakashi popped away in a cloud.  
  
'Well, that solved one of my question and the other...I'll leave it for now,' decided Sasuke when.....  
  
PUFF!!!  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. You shouldn't use any light in that cave when you decide to go in!" said Kakashi cheerfully, and he vanished again.  
  
The teens were left alone to contemplate on their mission in silent when the green-eyed girl broke it, "What do you think is in the cave?"  
  
"Probably, a huge scary monster!" Naruto suggested with dramatic sound effect.  
  
"I don't know and I'm not going to randomly guess what it is," Sasuke replied with his cold and mysterious voice, "we better get started on the investigation. We need to gather as much information we can from the people who live around the cave. We already know that Kakashi and the people who live around here have no idea of what type of creature it is or what it can do, except the bit about the lighting in the cave." He paused to take a breath then glanced at the cave warily and continued with his plan, "We won't be able to do much today but at least we should be able to get some idea of the situation we are in. Sakura, you go check on the people who are living near this cave, see if they know of anything unusual happening lately."  
  
"Right," agreed Sakura.  
  
"Naruto....." he was interrupted.  
  
"You're not ordering me around! I will stay here and check out the area myself," Naruto exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Fine. Do whatever you like, dobe." the dark-eyed shinobi replied flatly. 'Why does he has to be such a baka at time like this? He can be as strong as I am and a useful track team if he would shut his soft-looking mouth, though he's much cuter will a pout on his face like tha...NO! Not again!' Sasuke almost slapped his face when he caught his rampaged thoughts. "I'll go scout the surrounding. We will meet back here in forty-five minutes, since the sun will go down soon."  
  
"Okay. In forty-five minutes then," Sakura agreed with Sasuke's decision.  
  
"Un," Naruto grumbled.  
  
And they were off in seconds, moving through the thick forest with ease in different directions except for Naruto who remained behind to search the ground around the cave. Before the blond ninja had a chance to move, he sensed Sasuke's chakra behind him and snapped at his teammate.  
  
"What do you want?" Naruto snarled at the younger boy, 'That asshole. Can't he leave me alone?'  
  
"Just....."'What the hell...?' he was stunned to say the least but decided to keep his cool. "Don't wander off from your area, dobe. We need to keep track of time." It came out more like a concern than anything else, 'Kuso! This is stupid. I shouldn't have come back. What's gotten into me?'  
  
"I know that, asshole. You're distracting me and wasting our time. Just get lose," retorted Naruto.  
  
"Whatever...Just forget it," then he was gone.  
  
"What's up with him?" Naruto wondered.  
  
To be continue 


End file.
